Seal Your Lips
by Oseriouz
Summary: Sequel to ADFDTS. If the dark secret is told, everything will turn upside-down, and so extreme measure are needed to be taken, to settle the paranoia. The end result, is unpredicted and gruesome. Warnings Inside! One-Shot. AU.


**Read the warnings, please!**

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh!, and all characters associated with it, belong to Kazuki Takahashi! Not me!

**Warnings: **AU, Vague mentions of Past Murder, Suicide, Blood, Torture (?), OOC (He's insane, come on!), Hints to Mainly one-sided Blindshipping (AtemuxYuugi), Hints to Mainly a One-Sided Incest Relationship between Brothers (Nothing Huge), Wrist Cutting, and mentions of OC's that don't even make an appearance.

I recommend you read _And Daddy Fell Down the Stairs… _before this, as this is the Sequel. I mean, you don't _have _to, but it'd clear confusion that might ensue.

**Seal Your Lips**

Yuugi tensed as his older brother Atemu shifted a bit on the couch they were sitting on. The television illuminated their profiles in the dark, and Yuugi bit his lip, forcing himself to keep his attention on the television.

"Is something wrong, Yuugi?" Yuugi quickly turned his head to his older brother, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, "W-What?" He stuttered.

Atemu frowned, and said slowly, "I said, 'Are you okay'?"

Yuugi faced the carpet beneath their feet, "Yeah, I'm fine," He muttered.

Atemu watched his younger brother for a minute or two more, before grudgingly turning back to the television. He grabbed the remote, ignoring how Yuugi instantly stiffened, and turned pressed the 'off' button. It was completely dark now in the room, and their forms were barely seen by the other.

As the sounds of crickets filled the background, Atemu said, "You know, Yuugi, you can tell me anything. I said I'd always protect you; is someone bothering you in school?" He demanded.

"No! No…School's fine. I'm just tired, that's all." Yuugi swallowed thickly, "I think I'll go to bed now." He stood up, and knowing the way around the house he had been living in for the past two years, began to rush to the steps.

When Yuugi began to pass by him, Atemu grabbed onto his pajama shirt sleeve, and pulled him to him. Whispering in Yuugi's ear, he said, "Yuugi, you're not afraid of me, are you?"

"N-no,"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes. I'm-I'm going to bed now." Wrenching himself from Atemu, Yuugi rushed up the stairs, and to his room, ignoring the feeling of Atemu's eyes on him the whole way.

Once he was inside his room, he locked the door, checked, and put a chair under it for extra precaution. On more than one occasion, Yuugi had found Atemu asleep somewhere in his room, ranging from his bed, his floor, under his desk, and his closet. It unnerved Yuugi, and terrified him beyond belief, since both his door and window had been locked.

Shakily walking to his window, he checked it was locked, slammed the curtains closed, and dove under his covers, and wrapped himself into a cocoon seeking some form of comfort.

He didn't fall asleep until two hours later.

Yuugi shifted in his sleep, his body awakening at the shaking to his shoulder. At a particular harsher shove, Yuugi jolted awake, bolting upwards. He looked around wildly, and let out a scream when seeing a face so close to his own.

A hand was clasped over his mouth, muffling his shouts. Yuugi knew who it was, but it brought him no feelings of relaxation, it only put him more on edge.

"Be quiet, Yuugi," Atemu hissed.

Yuugi ceased his muffled cries, but could not stop his haggard breaths. Taking hold of the tan arm with both of his pale ones, he pushed them away with some effort, "What are you doing in my room?" He shouted in a whisper.

"I have some questions for you, Yuugi," Atemu said calmly.

Yuugi swallowed thickly, feeling the dread seep into the pit of his stomach, "W-What?"

Atemu pushed Yuugi back onto the bed, and Yuugi scrambled backwards, desperate to stay away from his brother, "Stay away, Atemu!" He warned.

"Or what?" His brother asked, amusement coating his tone, as he pulled Yuugi back by his ankle, "You'll tell?" He continued in a mocking voice.

"Atemu, please…don't."

"Don't what?"

"I don't know!" Yuugi yelled, his throat tightening as he tried to keep his tears down, "Just stay away from me!"

Atemu smirked slowly, tauntingly, as he crawled towards Yuugi, eventually settling to straddle his waist. Bending towards his ear, he whispered, much like before, "But I like you, Yuugi. I can't just stay away,"

Yuugi turned his neck, straining it to the side, and tightly shut his eyes, finally letting the tears spill, "Atemu please, stop it. Get off of me," He tried pushing on Atemu's chest, to put distance between them both, but it was in vain.

"Yuugi," Atemu said letting out a chuckle, "That tickles,"

Yuugi shoved harshly, and Atemu toppled off, landing on the floor. In Atemu's moment of disorientation, Yuugi ran to his bedroom door, cursed when he saw it was locked, and quickly unlocked it. Before he had the chance to run out, a tan hand slammed onto its surface, startling Yuugi to let out a yelp.

Yuugi quickly whirled around, fear written plainly across his face, at seeing Atemu's angry expression, "I-I'm sor-"

"Shut up,"

Yuugi immediately closed his mouth, and kept his gaze locked with Atemu's. Yuugi had no idea what to do, and he was bordering hyperventilation.

Murmuring softly, Atemu lightly trailed a finger up and down Yuugi's face, "You're so unpredictable sometimes, Yuugi,"

Yuugi froze where he was, his hand still grasping the door knob to the point his knuckles turned white, and his eyes focused on anything besides his older brother.

"I still have questions for you,"

Yuugi didn't answer, but Atemu was okay with that, and so he continued, his voice soft, "Well, I saw Ryou visiting the other day,"

Yuugi inhaled sharply.

"And, I was wondering, Yuugi…What you two were talking about,"

"N-Nothing…" Yuugi whispered.

Atemu smiled humorlessly, "I don't believe you,"

Yuugi raised his head to Atemu's, shaking it side to side wildly, "I swear I'm telling the truth! I didn't tell him anything, we were only talking about school and things that happened there!"

"Yuugi, I heard you told him a secret…" Atemu said, scraping Yuugi's cheek, but not drawing blood.

Yuugi winced at the action, "A-Atemu, it w-wasn't that secret. It was a different one,"

"What one is that?"

"I told him…I told him that when I was little, I used to have a crush on Anzu,"

Atemu scraped Yuugi's cheek harder, this time drawing blood, and asked harshly, "You don't anymore, right?"

"No, I don't," Yuugi answered quickly.

"Hmm, are you sure that's all you said?"

"Yes, that's all I said, I swear."

"You remember we promised not to mention what happened 6 years ago, right?" Atemu trailed the side of his thumb up Yuugi's cheek, wiping the blood away.

"Yes,"

"Well, after Ryou left, I started thinking…" He put his thumb in his mouth, and licked away the blood, "Maybe, we should do something. You know, to make sure neither of us says anything,"

Yuugi's breathing picked up, and he squeezed the door knob, "W-What is it?"

Atemu smirked again, licked his thumb, and cleaned away the rest of the smudged blood on Yuugi's cheek, before once more licking his thumb clean, "How about I show you, instead?"

Yuugi slowly inched to the side, slowly shaking his head, "No, I want to go to bed. We both will never speak about it, I promise,"

"I don't think I can trust that promise, anymore,"

"Why? I told you, I never said anything!"

"I know, I know," Atemu reassured with a shrug, "But I have this feeling, and it's bothering me…"

"Atemu whatever it is, don't do it! If you do, I'll scream, and Manami and Jirou will come in here!"

"Oh, I doubt that,"

Yuugi's heart thumped painfully in his chest, and he ducked under Atemu's arm, running across the room, reaching under his pillow for the kitchen knife he had hidden there.

"Ah," Atemu muttered, "So that's where it went. Manami's been looking for that, you know?"

"I don't care, Atemu, just stay away from me!"

Atemu crept closer, and Yuugi, with shaky hands, unsteadily held the knife out in front of himself, "Get away!"

"Yuugi, Yuugi, Yuugi…" Atemu tsk'ed, "There is no way you are going to be able to stab me with that,"

"And why is that?"

"Well, first off," Atemu said, sticking one finger up in the air lazily, "You can't even hold it right. And two," He added another finger, "You don't have the guts to do it,"

"If I have to," Yuugi said, his voice trembling, "I'll do it,"

"I don't believe you,"

"I don't care whether you believe me or not, just stay away from me,"

Atemu took the final steps, and stood in front of his younger brother, his arms crossed across his chest, "Sorry, but like I said, I like you too much to stay away,"

Yuugi let out a shuddering breath, and with tears streaming down his face, jutted the knife forward. Atemu attempted to dodge out of the way, which only led the knife to get stuck in his left upper arm. Atemu let out a pained grunt, and put his right hand over the cut, careful not to touch the knife. Cursing, he grasped the knife, and pulled it out sharply. Blood immediately began to pour down his arm, as small droplets flew forward.

Recoiling at the blood hitting his face, Yuugi was shot out of his shock, and with trembling fingers, sank to the ground, sobs immediately wracking his frame.

"That hurt, Yuugi," Atemu winced, his hand covering his wound. He sighed, "We'll have to hurry up then. And, I'll have to try not to use this arm,"

Yuugi didn't say anything, only continued to sob uncontrollably.

Atemu crouched to the ground, and pulled out a sewing needle and thread, "This might hurt a little, but it'll go away soon, okay?" He said softly, his tone apologetic.

Yuugi, defeated, let his older brother grasp his shoulders, and seat him, his back against the wall. Licking the end of his thread, he put it through the eye of the needle. With a three inch length of thread through the eye, he took hold of the other end, and wrapped it loosely around his forefinger two times, and then held it in place with his thumb. He then slid his forefinger to the base of his thumb and wrapped both thread ends together and formed a loop. Between his thumb and forefinger, he held the loop to where it met the end of the thread. He finally pulled it, until a knot was formed.

Smiling, he said softly, "Now, we won't have to worry about the secret accidentally slipping through. And, after this, we can have fun, like six years ago…"

Hearing that, Yuugi began thrashing around, "No, I told you! Don't kill any more people! I won't do it!"

"Don't be like that, Yuugi," Atemu grasped onto his younger brother's shoulders, and when he didn't calm down, straddled his hips, immobilizing his legs and feet. Placing the needle on the floor, using one arm to prevent Yuugi's wild thrashing, hurriedly took off his night shirt, thankful it was long-sleeved, and tightly tied Yuugi's arms together, "There, now just calm down,"

Yuugi began to cry again, his lips trembling uncontrollably, "A-Atemu…Why are-are you doing th-this?"

"What do you mean? I told you, so we'd be sure neither-"

"No, why d-do you k-keep hurting ever-everyone?"

Atemu halted, and furrowed his brows, "I told you six years ago, and mainly everyday: To protect you. Anyone who hurts you will die,"

"But, Atemu, you're hurting me, now, so stop,"

"I'm…hurting you?"

"Yes," Yuugi sniffed, "You-You are,"

"Oh, well then…" Atemu roughly chewed on his bottom lip, looking downwards, and muttered more so to himself, "Then, I have to…kill myself? No, wait, then who would protect Yuugi?"

"Atemu, just stop," Yuugi said softly, "Just stop, and you won't be hurting me. We'll…We'll get you help, okay? That way you won't hurt anyone anymore,"

"But, no…I have to do this. Because, if you said something, you would end up hurting yourself, because the cops would take you away…" His eyes widened, "I won't let that happen," He said determinedly, and quickly picked up the needle again, ignoring Yuugi's pleads and cries, began stitching his mouth shut.

_Up…down…Up…down…Up…down…Up…down…_

Blood dribbled down Yuugi's chin, and he so desperately wanted to just separate his lips and scream his throat raw from the immense pain. He raked his nails against his tied palms, drawing blood.

"It's okay, it's okay…" Atemu muttered, his gaze squarely on his activity at hand, "Almost done…"

_Up…down…Up…down…_

"There,"

With tears racing down his cheeks in a torrent, mixing with the blood on his chin and mouth, Atemu looked at the sight, and thought, he couldn't have done a better job.

"Now, I'll seal my lips," He whispered, taking the bloody needle, and renewing it with a new thread, he began sewing his mouth closed, his eyes getting a faraway look.

Yuugi was shaking, everywhere, and he sat there, watching what had happened to him, happen to his older brother, and by his own hands. His mind had blocked out his own pain, deciding it better to focus on Atemu.

Despite all that his older brother had done, Yuugi couldn't find it in himself to hate him. He understood his brother was mentally unstable, a few years ago, around the age of nine or ten. He had had a hunch, but at that age, he barely understood it. Now, thirteen, he was positive and understood it better, and due to his fright, his brother hadn't gotten help.

Now, with tears and blood, and pain, Yuugi sat there watching his troubled older brother torture himself. He couldn't even protest anything, his lips were sewed together so tight.

He was thankful he could breathe through his nose.

When Atemu was finished, he put a finger to his chin, and once satisfied with the amount of blood, put it to Yuugi's un-scraped cheek, and began writing. When there wasn't enough blood on his finger anymore, he added more and continued where he left off.

Pulling back, he briefly looked into Yuugi's wide amethyst eyes, and reached for the bloody kitchen knife from before. Picking it up, he placed it to his neck, and with a deep inhale through his nose, he sliced it across.

Out of panic, desperation, terror, and just plain overwhelming emotion, Yuugi ripped through his sewed lips and screamed the loudest he had ever screamed, _"No!"_

Atemu's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his body slumped forward onto a sobbing, distressed Yuugi. Blood was leaking everywhere, and on every inch of and around Yuugi. A pained cry left Yuugi's raw throat, out of anguish, and heart-wrenching cries followed.

Yuugi hadn't slept for the rest of the night, and just continuously, with trembling fingers, once he had pulled through his bindings, combed through his older brother's hair.

He was surprised police men hadn't barged through his door, yet.

Through his curtains, he saw the sun was beginning to ascend, and so stopped threading his fingers, and carefully rolled Atemu to the side. He got up then, calmly walked into the bathroom across the hall, and looked into the mirror.

His eyes immediately went to his left cheek, and he shook his head, his eyes falling downward, "'I love you', huh?" His voice was barely above a whisper; it hurt to speak any louder. He could also taste blood, and his lips, were a complete mess, as if someone had began ripping apart the flesh of them, in a blind haste.

Walking back into his bedroom, he dared not look at Atemu's body, and instead walked to his window, and left the curtains open. As he watched the sun rise, he whispered extremely quietly, "Remember, how we would go out onto the front porch, after you woke me up, to watch the sun rise?"

He crossed his ankles, and bent forward, with his elbows propped up on the window sill. He placed his chin on his palms, and continued in his hoarse whisper, "It was so many years ago, way before…_that _happened, but I still remember, regardless of the fact I was practically just out of diapers. But, I remember, because I love those memories, when you were still the older brother, I admired, and there were no…" He trailed off, not wanting to complete the sentence.

He twisted his neck to Atemu's body, and felt the familiar tightening in his throat, but no tears came. He supposed, there were no more left; he had been crying for more than two hours straight, after all.

"I remember how you always watched over me, played games with me, and gave me hugs when I was upset…"

Yuugi sighed, turning back to the window, and with anger marring his features, slammed his fist onto the window's surface. He glared at nothing, and said, "And then you go and kill yourself!" It hurt his throat, when he tried to yell, even if it came out in a whisper, but despite it, he continued. "You just…How could you do that? I told you we'd get you help!" Then a humorless smile danced across his lips, "But I guess I also told you, you were hurting me, huh? And that's why you killed yourself, right?"

Turning back to the window, Yuugi placed his forefinger at the top, and let it slide down, blood caking itself every once in a while. "I guess…In a way… _I_ killed you…"

When his finger hit the metal slot where you would place your fingers to open the window, he was reminded of the kitchen knife. "Since I…" He swallowed thickly, and shuddered. "…Murdered you, I guess I should commit suicide too, like you and Mom did. A life for a life, right?"

Turning away from the window, Yuugi walked back to Atemu, and grasped the hilt of the knife. He then placed it to his wrist, muttering, "I won't copy you, and do the same thing. I won't even do it with this," He then quickly, with his eyes closed, and headed tilted back ever so slightly, sliced across. A pained expression flitted across his face, before it returned to the neutral expression.

Keeping his cut hand palm up, Yuugi rolled Atemu onto his back, with some effort. Seeing blood streaked across his older brother's left cheek, Yuugi sighed, and produced a portion of saliva in him mouth, before spitting it into his uncut wristed hands. "Sorry," He apologized, before wiping away the blood, "I don't have time to head to the bathroom,"

Once the cheek was clean, Yuugi dipped the forefinger of his right hand, into the blood of his left wrist, before writing on Atemu's left cheek. Once finished, he said, "I'm not sure how you love me, and I'm not sure how I love you, but I do love you,"

Dropping the knife to the ground, Yuugi looked skyward, before walking to his closet. Opening it, he pulled out the things he would need. The ladder from when he had painted his ceiling after moving into this home with Atemu's and his adoptive parents, and the rope from when they brought Atemu and himself onto a camping trip a few months back.

Their mother had committed suicide two years after Kazuo's death, saying how she couldn't take it anymore, leaving behind a note of explanations and apologies.

Yuugi had cried a while after, but Atemu had just shrugged, saying it would have happened eventually. Regardless, he stayed by Yuugi's side, and gave a comforting shoulder to cry on, through their years in the orphanage. Yuugi had accepted the fact, that his older brother wouldn't leave him, and not fully comprehending the full of the situation, just took whatever security he could have.

Once Yuugi understood what Atemu had done he had tried giving him the cold shoulder and desperately tried ignoring his older brother, but Atemu didn't let it deter his attachment to his younger brother.

There wasn't really anything else for Yuugi to do about Atemu, after that.

Shrugging away his thoughts, Yuugi climbed the ladder, and tightly tied the rope around the fan attached to his ceiling. A rough tug assured him, it most likely wouldn't give under his weight. He then created a noose from the other end of the rope, and once finished tying it just as tightly, if not more, he placed it around his neck, and secured it firmly. With a deep breath, he looked to his carpet, and muttered, "I kept my lips sealed," Before pulling on the chain, letting the fan begin to spin, and kicked the ladder out from under him.

His hands, out of reflex, reached for the rope around his neck, and his legs kicked faintly, before he forced his hands down and his feet to stop. His brain demanded he breathe, but it was impossible, and eventually all of his movements ceased, and he fell limp, letting the fan twirl him around his bedroom.

With the curtains still open, the sun finished its ascent, and bathed the bedroom in its sunny rays, chasing away the darkness of the night, but not the horrors taken place not even a few hours before.

**Began**- July 24, 2010 at 10:? P.M.

**Stopped**-July 25, 2010 at 12:03 A.M.

**Completed**- July 25, 2010 at 1:29 P.M.

**AN: **Wow…that took just about close to 4 hours to finish, and I am really proud with how it turned it out, I must say. Not too bad, right? It's completely insane, though, which is cool. I'm serious, when I write things like this, I worry about my well-being.

Thanks for reading!

~Lindsey


End file.
